Blue
|enemies = Blackeye, Terry, Blackeye pea, Bohale (formerly), Chitemo (formerly), Hyena Clan (formerly), Clawidus, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Jack Cat, Cheesy (formerly), Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ|likes = His family, freedom, hunting, patrolling the kingdom, relaxing, sleeping, meat, having fun with Hugo|dislikes = Poachers, mistreatment, his family in danger, the zoo, thorn bushes, dark magic, losing his fur, animal cruelty|powers = Animalistic Strength and speed|weapons = Claws and teeth=|fate = Safely returns home to Africa and reunites with his family thanks to Hugo}} '''Blue '''is one of the major deuteragonists in the Black Lion franchise. He's the royal guard of Africa who is taken out of the kingdom and over to a zoo in Maine, along with his brothers. Hugo kindly returned the Lion Brothers back home to their kingdom and reunited them with their family. Grateful for his actions, Blue becomes Hugo's best friend and helps on his adventures. Background Blue is a strong lion residing in the small but powerful kingdom of Africa, living as a prince along with his brothers, Harold and Scarface. Harold was destined to rule Africa as an adult and Blue and Scarface were going to work as royal guards. As a young teen, Blue fell in love with a beautiful and strong lioness, Angela. They blossomed a romantic relationship and they soon got married. Shortly after she moved into the castle, Angela was pregnant with her children. She eventually gave birth to two boys named Andre and Nathan and a girl named Candice. In the present day, Blue, Harold and Scarface were walking through the jungle searching for food until they were suddenly tranquilized and taken to a zoo in Maine. Blue and his brothers simply loathed their life at the zoo, because they were cruelly abused by the zookeepers, teased by the other animals and given an awful low food ration. One night, the lion brothers escaped from the zoo and were hoping to find someone who will kindly return them home to Africa and be with their family, once again. Development Blue is loosely based off Kovu from the Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Kovu's appearance inspired the storywriter to create a character similar to Kovu but different. First, Blue starts off as the hero of the story while Kovu started as an anti-villain and worked his way up as the hero of the feature film. Second, Blue has brothers who love him while Kovu had a brother who held a sibling rivalry against him. Third, the storywriter decided to make Blue, more anthropomorphic than Kovu. Personality Blue is just like his two brothers, optimistic, energetic, fun-loving and always ready for action. On any kind of adventure, Blue is eternally loyal and helpful to whomever, he serves and he is willing to risk his life to protect his family, friends and subjects. Whenever there is someone corrupting Africa, Blue is focused and takes his duties to protect Africa and the people he loves from danger. While living in a castle as a royal guard, Blue knows how to have fun and work at the same time. He enjoys doing fun activities with his brothers and of cross, his best friend, Matthew. Blue, along with his brothers want to live an easy-going and relaxing life. One of Blue's powerful abilities is his intelligence. While being trained as a hunter, Blue learned how to sneak up on his prey and attack them. He's also a master tactician, because while being trapped at a fur factory and about to be executed, Blue managed to free one of his paws and use his claw to free himself and his brothers. Blue shows to have his lion abilities such as pouncing and roaring at a very deep and bellowing tone of outburst. Blue is very adaptable to the environment, he is quick to learn a new skill in a situation, like being able to do advanced martial arts, swim and surf on gigantic waves. As a husband and father, Blue wishes to remain loyal to wife and kids and hopes for them to appreciate the sacrifices he makes for them. Aside from Blue's wish to live in paradise, he learned that even in paradise, you can't hide from the danger that lurks in his homeland. Blue usually turns to Matthew and his family for help, than keeping his troubles in secrecy. Physical appearance Blue is a slender and muscular lion with red auburn fur and black mane. Just like, Scarface, Blue has a small scar on his left eye. Appearances Lion in the House Shortly after escaping the zoo and trying to find a way to return home to Africa, Blue, Harold and Scarface eventually wander in the woods and enter Wolfwood Forest. They realize if they're in another kingdom, they might acquire help from the members of the royal family. However, the castle staff learned that "vicious" lions are on the loose, so they had the entire castle placed on lockdown. All of the entrances of the castle are locked except for the basement. The lions secretly entered the basement and they encountered the young warrior king, Hugo who was closing the basement windows. Once they were closed, Hugo was about to walk back upstairs only to be pounced on by Harold. Hugo fearfully thought Harold was going to viciously to maul him, until the latter told him, that he pranked the latter good. Initially angered by his brother's childishness, Blue introduced himself and his brothers to Hugo and told him, why they were in the foresrt. Feeling sympathy for the lion brothers, Hugo kindly agreed to personally escort the lions back to their family. Hugo manages to find a plane, that's taking off to Africa, first thing tomorrow. The gang takes their SUV to the airport but a duo of greedy fur collectors, sabotaged their GPS system and had them cornered in a dark alley. Hugo tries his best to convince the fur collectors to let them go free but they refuse. They shot Blue, Harold and Scarface, unconscious with their tranquilizer guns and had them taken to their fur factory for immediate execution, not before tranquilizing the Wooten Gang and siphoning the truck's gas tanks. At the fur factory, the fur collectors create a poison to kill Blue, Harold and Scarface, take their fur and sell it for a large profit. Luckily, for Hugo and the gang, they regain their consciousness and are able to locate Blue and his brothers at the fur factory. Hugo and Charles infiltrate the factory and attack the fur collectors, unfortunately the collectors overpower the brothers and are about to stab them with their swords. In an act of selflessness, Blue and his brothers break free from the ropes and come to rescue their friends. Blue, Harold and Scarface are able to hold them off until the police arrive and had them arrested for their illegal poaching and attempted murder. In the nick of time, Blue, Harold and Scarface catch the plane back home not before bidding a tearful goodbye to Hugo and promising to see him, very soon. One week after this adventure, Blue, Harold, and Scarface visit the forest only this time, they bring their relatives for a special dinner to celebrate their new friend, Hugo for bringing peace back to Africa. The Black Lion Blue appears in the other episodes of the cartoon series as a deuteragonist or a major characters. In some episodes like the Christmas Special, Blue and his family will often accompany Plumette or Charles when Hugo is in need of rescue. In other episodes, Blue will have to fight for his kingdom when it's being corrupted by his brother's rival, Blackeye and Africa's dangerous criminal, Terry. Relationships ''The Cartoon stories Wiki ''has an article focusing on the relationships of Blue. Category:Article of the week Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Warriors Category:Royalty Category:Adults Category:Wooten characters Category:Siblings Category:Jungle animals Category:African characters Category:Princes Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Singing characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Spouses Category:Animated characters Category:Parents Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Protagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Lovers Category:Transformed characters Category:Uncles Category:Those brought back to life Category:Athletes Category:Time travelers